


Our Own Kings

by nicolai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage, Pirates, Smut, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Robert is a sailor in the king's navy and Jack is an anarchist on board a pirate ship. They're falling for each other, but how can it work?





	Our Own Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Some delightful pirate smut turned full novel idea for a wonderful friend. Please comment and review (even if it's just a keyboard smash), it makes my day. Enjoy!

“I shouldn’t be doing this, there’s no way this is an approved use of shore leave,” Robert was rambling and he knew it, but he was too nervous to stop. He gasped when the rope pulled tightly against his wrists; he moved them experimentally and found himself quite stuck. The fibers bit slightly into his skin, but he bit his lip and fidgeted with the rope. There existed the possibility that he’d just gotten himself into a very, very bad position. His shoulders rested against the wall where he’d been pushed when they’d gotten to the room. He still couldn’t really believe he was doing this.

“If anyone ever finds out, just say I forced you,” Jack shrugged, “One measly little rape added to my list of crimes is hardly that important.” He did have a thing for corrupting upstanding, young soldier boys, and giving them appropriate excuses was always a good first step. They needed it not to be their fault, sometimes just ostensibly, other times they needed help lying to themselves. He was already wanted dead or alive, destined to be hanged if he was caught, so adding anything to the charge sheet wouldn’t make much of a difference.

“I really should bring you in-” Robert’s protests died in his throat as Jack’s warm, soft mouth enveloped his throbbing cock. The sight of him in front of him was intoxicating. His braided hair was held back with a red strip of cloth that framed a dark brown face. Warm, brown eyes couched in heavy lids looked up at him. Robert was stricken by how beautiful he was, something that shouldn’t be possible for a pirate. He’d allowed Jack to bring him up here and tie him, so he might as well see this through. His heart may be determined to be a loyal sailor in the king’s navy, but his penis had other ideas, most of which involved the decidedly wicked talents of the pirate kneeling in front of him. 

Jack pushed his penis to the back of his throat and began to pump slide it in and out of his mouth in time with the music that floated up from the tavern below them. He rocked back and forth on his knees, having a grand ole time swaying to the rhythm. He was pleased to see how easy it was for Robert to be distracted from his his duty. Shore leave or not, if you see a wanted pirate, you are supposed to do something about it. But this was something, wasn’t it? He couldn’t really be out pillaging the town or whatever the king’s men were afraid of when he was kneeling here. Unless they were afraid of their sailor’s being too happy, which he thought was a likely possibility. Robert certainly was too happy, by any measure. His pale face was flushed and split with a wide grin and his hat sat notably askew atop messy brown hair.

“You want to lie down?” Jack asked, pulling away, “Probably be more comfortable,” he rose and guided Robert to the mattress, helping him down as he didn’t have use of his arms at the moment, “Maybe I can fuck you then?” 

Robert blanched and tumbled the last couple of feet down onto the soft surface. He felt a bit in over his head here. He didn’t have experience with men and he wasn’t sure exactly how this was supposed to go. Everything so far had felt good, but that seemed more intense.

“Alone with a dangerous pirate, your hands tied and pants down, and you’re still gonna get nervous about getting fucked?” Jack laughed, settling down next to him and palming his erection. He found Robert’s hesitation charming, he might have to make seeing him a regular thing somehow.

“Are you really that dangerous?” Robert’s tone didn’t match his actions. He sounded relatively serious- an even voice and attentive eyes, but he bucked softly against Jack’s hand with some urgency. 

“What do you think?” Jack bent forward and resumed sucking on Robert’s penis. His own dick was getting hard and he wanted to get it inside him, but it seemed prudent to get him a bit more desperate for orgasm before he started that. It could be nerve wracking, but most inhibitions fell away with enough arousal. 

“Oh god-” Robert panted, “Probably.” He wasn’t sure if Jack could be guilty of all the violent things he’d heard, but he knew for certain he was dangerous. After all, here he was neglecting his duty happily, something he’d never done before. 

Jack’s tongue absolutely tantalized him. The way it danced and swirled around the sensitive skin, especially the rougher friction when he licked firmly enough to drag over the head. Robert had been with a couple girls, both for pay, but hadn’t thought to try this with them. That lack of imagination was something he was regretting intensely at the moment. 

Once he was reduced to soft moans and gasps, Jack covered his hand in a mixture of saliva and precum and slipped under Robert to press at his entrance. Robert tensed at the touch of an unfamiliar place, but tried to relax. He’d never had someone suck him off before either and that was working out pretty well, so he figured he could probably trust that this would also be good. Jack hummed approval against the head of his dick and gently pushed his fingers inside. He idled for a moment, letting Robert get used to the intrusion, then started gently sliding deeper and withdrawing in turn. 

“Why would a pirate be so gentle?” Robert didn’t necessarily intend to ask that aloud, but it happened anyway. It was a lapse in intention due to being rather overwhelmed at the moment. This felt considerably better than he could have guessed. 

Jack took the cue to speak to switch positions and prepare to push his cock inside him instead of his fingers. He knelt between his legs and pulled them up over his shoulders to allow easy access. “You’ve got some weird ideas about pirates, my friend. But if you want it rougher, that’s easy to arrange,” he penetrated him swiftly, wrapping his hands around his hips to hold him steady for thrusting. 

Robert wouldn’t have thought that Jack being rougher was something he wanted, but the loud, keening moan and desperate scrabbling for something to cling to with his bound hands seemed to suggest otherwise. Jack’s cock felt different than his fingers, for one thing it was bigger, but more relevantly the shape was better. He felt equally full and stretched in all directions now. And the way it glided in and out of him was different too, there was no friction to his pumping now. While friction on the head of his cock was welcome, the lack was preferable here. He could feel the rough calluses of Jack’s hands on his bare hips, it made sense, of course, any hands this strong had surely seen their share of work, but the contrast of rough skin there and his soft penis painted an interesting picture. Jack was quite obviously human, and not so different from himself, which is not something he’d ever expected he’d find of a pirate. 

Jack fucked him steadily for a few minutes to the sound of wanton moans and sharp inhales, then switched up his actions a little bit. He kept one hand on Robert’s hip to anchor with and brought the other to his penis to give it a little stimulation too. He encircled the shaft and moved his hand along it, rubbing his thumb over the head after every journey up from the base. Jack’s own orgasm caught him a bit by surprise, driven on by Robert suddenly pressing back against him. The emotional context was more important than the actions and such visceral confirmation of being wanted was intensely gratifying. His thrusts turned erratic as he rode out the throes of pleasure and filled Robert with his cum. 

“Don’t stop!” Robert whined when Jack pulled his softening dick out of him, but was quickly pacified by him resuming his oral ministrations. It wasn’t the same and wasn’t quite as intense, but it still ranked among the top experiences of his life and was satisfying enough in the moment. 

Jack pulled his penis to the back of his throat again, relaxed, and pressed down as far as he could go, swallowing around it. The change in sensation was all that was necessary to tip the scales and Robert came hard, shooting his fluids down Jack’s throat. Jack swallowed, somewhat pleased that this had entirely missed his tongue, and sat up beside him. He gently pushed Robert onto his side so that he’d be able to get at the rope and untied his hands. 

“How was that?” he asked, massaging the circulation back into Robert’s wrists. He’d have very mild rope burns perhaps, but nothing that should give him any trouble. 

“Incredible,” Robert’s breathing was returning to normal but he wasn’t sure his head would ever stop spinning. Despite having just reached release, he was already contemplating how fun it might be to be on the other side and get to see Jack come undone while he fucked him. Perhaps this break could last only a few minutes. 

“Ah, damn” Jack joked, “I was going for sublime.” His eyes twinkled with mischievous laughter and he snuggled down beside Robert to pepper his cheeks with kisses, “It was a lot of fun for me too.” 

They lapsed into wordless affection, each resting and lost in their own thoughts of the other. Robert rubbed Jack’s back and Jack kissed him repeatedly. They allowed their heart rates to return to normal. Robert wasn’t sure if he should ask or just start, so he compromised between the two and lifted Jack’s chin to kiss him deeply. Jack was delighted to continue and returned the kiss readily, happy to let Robert take charge this time. 

Jack had kissed him down in the tavern before he’d paid for the room and then he’d tasted mostly like the rum he’d been drinking. Now that some time had passed, Robert was interested to find that he didn’t taste all that much like anything. Just unfamiliar spit. But he was still very pleased with the kiss. His tongue explored the wet cavern thoroughly, tracing over lips and prodding past teeth that threatened to bite, giving the gentlest nip that made him smile too much to continue kissing. 

He pushed Jack flat on his back and reached for his trousers, pulling them further down than they’d been just to free his penis. He pushed them past his knees then tried to copy what Jack had done and hoist his legs over his shoulders. He succeeded in knocking his own hat off and getting tangled in Jack’s belt instead. 

“Why don’t I just get on my hands and knees?” Jack asked through a deep, hearty chuckle, “That might be less complicated.” 

Robert’s face was blood red and he shoved Jack over to the desired position, not least of which because then he wouldn’t have to really look at him. His hands shook with the embarrassment, but he slicked one in spit and touched Jack’s entrance. He found that his fingers slipped in easily and he suspected that Jack probably had considerably more practice at this as well. 

Jack sighed contentedly and encouraged him by pushing back against his hand. That was pleasant and he was looking forward to more stimulation. “It’s alright, you know?” he called, “It was funny, but not a big deal.” Robert looked like the sort of person who could ruin his own good time by getting really wrapped up in a small mistake, so Jack hoped he could circumvent the issue. 

“Thanks,” Robert’s reply was terse, but he did feel a bit better knowing that Jack hadn’t minded. His first motions were exploratory, pushing as far in has he could reach and feeling around. The sphincter tightened on his fingers, but beyond it was looser. The membranes were soft and smooth. He could see why he’d want to put his dick in this. 

Jack moaned lightly when Robert spread his fingers apart, stretching him deliberately. He was anxious to get on with the fucking, but he appreciated some preparation. And the way Robert approached it was rather cute. 

While he didn’t quite know when he should be expected to move on, as no one had explained a pattern or benchmark, Robert decided that Jack would probably be able to accommodate him essentially as soon as he was hard enough again to penetrate him. He removed his hand and knelt behind him, lining up their bodies. Jack let him know he was on the right track by moaning again and arching his back. Robert held his penis to keep the right angle and guided it gently inside him, moaning himself at the welcoming wet heat of him. 

“Ah, that’s good,” Jack wiggled back against him, “Fuck me!” 

He wasted no time in doing exactly that, pumping in and out like a metronome. Now that he was inside, he had no idea what to do with his hands and tried a variety of things. On Jack’s hips seemed reasonable, but then again, copying hadn’t worked for the rest of this and they didn’t do much there. Next he put them on his shoulders and leaned further over on him. It was a good angle for thrusting, but it didn’t seem quite right either. Eventually, Jack took the matter into his own hands and pulled one of them forward, and over his mouth. 

He held it a hair’s breadth away to whine, “Harder!” Then pressed the palm into his lips. 

Robert wasn’t sure if he ought take that as permission or a demand, but the result was the same either way. He threw dignity and decorum to the wind and lost himself in animalistic pleasure seeking. He clamped down over Jack’s mouth and thrust wildly into him, leaning some of his weight on his other hand against the mattress to steady them. Jack moaned with abandon as well, though it came out muffled and quiet. The sound of their skin slapping together and Robert’s intermittent vocalizations filled the room. 

When Jack reached orgasm, he put his hand in the way to protect the mattress. He emptied into his palm and started to relax, only to find that Robert wasn’t done at all and was thrusting even harder than before. His moans turned to whimpers and the cum was forgotten as he clutched at the mattress to help endure the overwhelming onslaught of sensation. He didn’t object, but would have appreciated a little warning. 

Robert was thrilled with his reaction. Seeing him thrash about and hearing him whine was intensely erotic. His own orgasm soon followed and he collapsed, exhausted, beside him. 

“Damn,” Jack smirked, “You’re something else.” He snuggled into Robert’s chest and listened to the pounding heart that matched his own. “How long can you be here?” 

“Ship leaves out the day after tomorrow,” Robert smiled against Jack’s hair then pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

“Perfect. We’ll get the room until then,” Jack nodded, excited about this plan. Shore leave was always good for getting laid, but this was shaping up to be the best time ever. 

Robert considered pretending that he was less interested, if only to save some face. He was already risking so much by doing this. But he didn’t have the heart for such a lie. “Perfect,” he agreed. 

“Alright, let me go talk to the innkeeper,” Jack sighed after a few moments; he wanted to lay there forever, but it was probably best to take care of the money first. It wouldn’t do to have her assume they were only staying the night and rent it to someone else for tomorrow. 

Robert nodded and unentangled himself so that Jack could get up. He watched him spring to his feet and fix his clothes. He pulled up his pants and adjusted the troublesome belt first, then felt for all the pouches that were supposed to be there. Next, he threw on the coat that he’d abandoned when they first came in, and felt the pockets. Last, he checked the band that held his hair and made certain it was straight. Robert didn’t think pirates had appearance standards, but he also hadn’t thought a lot of things, so he was beginning to suspect he should just stop thinking things about them at all. 

“Be right back,” Jack smiled brightly and strode out the door. 

A small voice in the back of Robert’s mind told him that this was his chance to escape. He could leave now and never mention this to anyone. He could go back to his ship early if he needed to, maybe make an excuse about feeling sick or having some sort of quarrel with a whore that he didn’t want to talk about. But all of that presumed he’d been captive. And that wasn’t the truth. In all honesty, before God himself, he wanted nothing more than to be here. And that scared the hell out of him. 

Jack hadn’t been feeling the mild drunkenness, but that may have been because nothing had required too exacting standards or balance. Sex was a bit more instinctive than walking, and the staircase proved to be a slight challenge. He stumbled twice, then leaned against the wall for the rest of the trek. 

“Innkeeper!” he called as he lighted from the bottom step, “Innkeeper!” 

An older, buxom woman in a fluffy green dress strode out from the pantry, “What is it, Jacky? Need more rum for you and your friend? And, God’s my judge, I’ve told you a thousand times, ain’t I? My name’s Mary.” 

“Mary!” Jack beamed, catching her arms with his hands and smiling up into her red cheeked, kind face, “Mary! Of course, no, I don’t need more rum. Er, well, actually, I probably do….” he trailed off, chuckling. 

“But also?” Mary prompted, guiding him over to the table to sit for a moment while she fetched him another bottle. 

“The room. I need it tomorrow too. Both day and night. Okay?” he took the bottle gratefully, though he didn’t intend to indulge immediately. It would make a good addition to the night, either way.

“As long as you can pay, Jacky, that’s fine with me,” Mary laughed, eyeing the pouch of gold on his belt. He was a good lad, but very inclined to cheat and sweet talk his way into getting things without giving up the money for them. She understood, of course, that’s what you got dealing with sailors with more important personal morals than loyalty. And those with none, as well, but they weren’t as pleasant. 

“Ah, of course!” Jack laughed, opening the pouch and counting out a few coins, “Is this enough?” he offered them to her. 

“Yes, but only for you. You’re well behaved and don’t start fights,” she laughed, “Gets you a discount. Especially when you’re keeping the king’s men busy. They drive away other customers, you know?” She couldn’t well refuse to serve the navy’s sailors, but they did tend to make things awkward for her. Fortunately for her, though far less for them, they didn’t usually have as much money to spend anyway.

“They do, they do,” he smiled, “But, you know,” his eyes twinkled, “They’re surprisingly good in bed. At least, this one is.” 

“Oh, you,” Mary lightly swatted his arm, “Telling me about such things and me being an old lady. Get back on up there then.” Jack reminded her of her own boy with that playful streak.

Jack nodded and walked back toward the staircase, “I know you hear about everything, Mary. Don’t deny it. You like it!” he teased and pretended to be cowed by her raised fist, before scampering back up the stairs. 

“You brought more to drink,” Robert was a bit surprised, thinking they’d had plenty before, but rum was always welcome, especially to quell bothersome thoughts. 

“It was offered,” Jack shrugged, “And I thought it would be nice to relax more with you.” He took a swig from the bottle then passed it to Robert. He’d changed his mind about immediate use because he was starting to get tired and he’d sleep sounder if he got a bit more drunk, he thought.

Robert drank down a few gulps and moved over on the mattress to make room for Jack. They passed the bottle back and forth for a few moments in companionable silence. Jack was starting to miss the constant lulling rocking of the ocean, but the company made up for the lack.

“Let’s get out of these, huh?” Jack yawned and pulled at Robert’s shirt. He nodded and began removing his remaining clothes, as Jack did the same. It was comfortable to be naked after a long day for the both of them, especially on soft sheets. 

Jack stole brief glances at Robert, taking in his well muscled chest and thighs. He smirked in self exasperation, this wasn’t a good person to be falling for quite so hard. But there was not much he could do; he was smitten. Once they were both naked and lying together, Jack reached for him and started gently massaging the muscles that had stood out to him. 

Robert relaxed into his hands and closed his eyes. His muscles knew many a hard days work and kept tension like it was their job. The soft pressure and movement felt extremely good. Jack’s hands were strong and used to steady work, so stamina wasn’t an issue. He spread his fingers over Robert’s chest and rubbed up toward his shoulders. 

“You’re too handsome, you know? This is ridiculous,” Jack laughed, and moreso when he saw how red he’d made Robert turn again, “Ah, embarrassed? Well, you’re good looking. It’s not my fault that you’re handsome.” 

Robert chuckled back and turned to hide his face. Jack shrugged and started rubbing his back instead. “Drink more,” he directed, “It’ll help.” Robert raised up on his elbow and obeyed happily. His head was getting to be a bit swimmy, which was a significant improvement. 

Jack’s hands worked lower down his back, taking time to trail up and down the spine, and rub circles out over the shoulder blades, then down over the kidneys. Eventually he arrived at the buttocks and kneaded them deeply as well, a bit more interested in the visual. Robert was putty in his hands at this point, nearly asleep, but he sighed happily at the continued touch. His ass was firm and taut, but supple and smooth. Jack slipped his fingers between Robert’s legs and massaged his inner thighs, smiling when he heard his breath catch in his throat. 

“Ready again?” he teased, rolling Robert back onto his back to reveal his slowly swelling erection. 

“Apparently,” Robert laughed, although he didn’t know what exactly was funny. It just seemed the reasonable thing to do. 

“Well, let me take care of that for you,” Jack smiled, reaching for Robert’s penis. He continued his massage, just now on more sensitive skin. He squeezed lightly and played his fingers up and down the shaft. He rubbed soft circles over the head and pulled sweet moans from Robert’s lips. 

Robert didn’t have much energy left and he thought he might well be dreaming already, unless they had suddenly gotten to his childhood home in the country. He could smell the honeysuckle and hear the dogs barking, but his attention kept getting pulled back to Jack. He bucked softly up into his hands. Jack used his other hand to start giving Robert’s balls the same treatment, rolling them gently in his palm and squeezing. The added sensation got Robert nearly crying in pleasure, as this was coming after so many overwhelming activities this evening. He spilled warm seed over Jack’s hands with a quiet gasp and collapsed back into the bed, fast asleep. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just take that as a compliment,” Jack laughed, wiping him off and covering him up, “I’m either exhausting or soothing. Either way seems pretty good.” He’d wanted to fuck Robert’s mouth, but decided it could wait for the morning.

He extinguished the candles in the room and flopped down beside him, snuggling close into his side. Another warm body was always good to share the nights with. His eyelids drooped and his body felt heavy, but his cock twitched back to life as he briefly thought over the day’s events. He sighed and set to work masturbating, managing yet another orgasm before sleep overtook him.


End file.
